Proving It
by Annamaen
Summary: Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi are absolutely certain that Uchiha Sasuke is cheating on their beloved Chief and are desperate to prove it. SASUNARU.


**Hello ladies and gents from wherever you are and welcome to Proving It.**

**Be warned, this one-shot contains kissing of the yaoi-persuasion (it really is the best kind) and anyone who is blind enough to be homophobic do hit the little arrow at the top of your web page pointing to the left.**

**For those of you who love SASUNARU I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Naruto or the characters within the series.

* * *

**Summary - **Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi are absolutely certain that Uchiha Sasuke is cheating on their beloved Chief and are desperate to prove it.

* * *

**Proving It!**

**ONESHOT**

* * *

"Ready?"

_"Ready!"_

"Moegi?"

_"Ready!"_

Konohamaru grinned. "Then begin operation: _prove it_!" he ordered his team-mates through the comms. he'd _borrowed_ from Naruto in order to complete the mission.

He mentally drew up excuses for the Uchiha if spotted; following him? _No, we're just going the same way. _Staring at him? _Pfft, you're imagining things!_ In the same place as him? _Uh...coincidence?_ Konohamaru shrugged, they'd have to do for the time being and hopefully he'd come up with something more believable if needed.

Ah ha! There he was! "I have eyes on Duck Butt," he murmured.

Duck Butt aka Uchiha Sasuke. Really, what did the Chief see in that two-timer?

He kept back as he'd been taught and followed the dark haired ANBU into the centre of Konoha where he met Sakura (aka Bubblegum). They hugged and Konohamaru cursed not being able to carry one of those cameras around because _that_ would give Naruto certain evidence of the Uchiha's affair.

_"With Sakura-san?"_

Konohamaru agreed that he'd not thought of her as the mysterious woman behind Naruto's back. "Duck Butt and Bubblegum are heading to the jewellery store," he informed his team.

Carefully, he made his way to the large window and gasped as he watched the two perpetrators leaning over the glass cabinet full of rings. It was more serious than Konohamaru thought and he explained his findings to his team who each commented on how despicable the two were, fooling Naruto so obviously.

Duck Butt looked up and caught Konohamaru.

Well, _shit_. "I've been compromised," he hissed and spun on his heel to escape what he knew was coming.

He was ANBU for a reason. Before Konohamaru could take more than three steps, Sasuke was in front of him, arms crossed and scowling at the shorter boy. "You're following me," he stated.

"I-"

"Sasuke-kun why'd you-" the pink haired girl stopped at the sight of him. "Oh, K-Konohamaru-kun, how are you?" she asked, smiling.

Konohamaru crossed his arms. "Shouldn't you get back to your shopping?" he asked instead.

Bubblegum looked at the Uchiha who hadn't uncrossed his arms but he did close his eyes. "Look Konohamaru-kun we need to keep this quiet for a while, ok?" the woman said.

Konohamaru felt rage swell within his chest. Weren't they even going to _try_ and hide their infidelity? Naruto wasn't the smartest but he was good and nice and happy and...and he deserved much better than friends who messed around behind his back.

"I think you're-"

"Oh, hey you guys!" greeted Naruto, bouncing up to the group. "And Konohamaru...?" he eyed the boy before he made an educated guess why Konohamaru was with Sasuke-he snorted.

The Uchiha hadn't looked comfortable with Naruto arriving. Nor had Bubblegum.

Konohamaru narrowed his eyes. "What more proof do you need?" he demanded of his Chief, motioning to the two unfaithful shinobi.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Oh Konohamaru knows what you're up to, apparently," Naruto answered.

Sasuke's nostrils flared and Konohamaru suddenly had the urge to disappear but _no_, this was for the Chief. "_What?_" he growled quietly.

Naruto laughed and leaned up to kiss Duck Butt on the cheek. "Don't worry, I don't believe him for a second. Like you'd do something like that," he assured his lover who merely frowned at him in return. "I'm meeting Lee and Kiba so see you later!"

"But Chief!" Konohamaru called to his turned back. "Can't you _see?_ Are you blind?!"

"You've got _way_ too much free time. Tell Moegi-chan and Udon to come down and I'll take you training," he ordered and rolled his eyes as the two promptly joined Konohamaru. "See you later Sasuke. Sakura."

He nodded to his team-mates to follow Naruto. Busted. But there'd be more chances!

He looked over his shoulder and glared at Duck Butt who was being talked at by Sakura. Something wrong in cheaters paradise? Konohamaru wanted to shout at Naruto for not believing him (_again!)_ but sighed, put his hands in his pockets and planned for tomorrow where the Uchiha would certainly mess up.

* * *

It was three days before Konohamaru and his team were able to continue the mission. Konohamaru cursed what evidence they'd likely missed but followed Duck Butt around nevertheless and it was so _boring_.

Sasuke had been walking around Konoha for hours, had met Naruto at Ichiraku and treated him to ramen (and helped himself to more undeserved attention), and had gone shopping _alone_. Today was turning out to be an utter waste of time when he could be trying to convince Naruto of Duck Butt's true character.

_"That's Bubblegum's house!"_

_"Is it?"_

Konohamaru returned his attention to his target and confirmed that yes, Duck Butt was going to Sakura's.

And he'd nearly given up! Now he was sure to find something that he could prove to Naruto!

He waited until Duck Butt had gone inside before sneaking into the front garden and up to the living room window. The curtains were partially drawn but Konohamaru could see the sofa: they'd just sat down. Bubblegum had her hand on the Uchiha's knee! And Duck Butt had just squeezed her small hand, keeping hold of it.

"Oh my god," he whispered aloud.

Uh oh. ANBU. _Shit._ Duck Butt had heard him! Konohamaru scrambled to his feet as the door to the house opened.

"You again!" the Uchiha snarled.

Somehow he was angrier than he was last time. Had Naruto told him about Konohamaru's theory? "Mad you're about to be caught when I tell Naruto?" he retorted with more courage than he really had.

Sakura appeared around Duck Butt. "Konohamaru-kun why are you doing this? I thought you liked Naruto."

Konohamaru felt his shoulders stiffen in anger. "Clearly I like him more than _you!"_ he shouted at the two of them. How dare they?! "Naruto would never approve of this! It's disgusting!" he roared.

Sakura grabbed Duck Butt's arm as he moved forward. "He's just a kid Sasuke-kun. He doesn't understand."

"I understand perfectly!" he defended himself.

_"Naruto's coming."_

Konohamaru snapped his head to the south where Naruto was walking with Shino, blissfully unaware. "Did you get everything?" he asked his team.

_"Yep!"_

_"Recorded!"_

"Did who get everything?" Sasuke asked dangerously, stepping forward.

Konohamaru glared at the dark ANBU before spinning on his heel shouting, "NARUTO!" and running over to the blonde who turned at the noise. "I've got proof now," he told him immediately.

Naruto rolled his eyes heavenward. "I've told you before, it's stupid," he refuted smiling at Sasuke who frowned at him. "Hey, you ok?" he asked his lover, walking over to him. "You seem down."

Down? Duck Butt never looked anything but mad. "But Naruto!"

"We'll talk about this later Konohamaru, ok? Sasuke, maybe you should come home and rest a bit," he suggested, putting his hand to the Uchiha's forehead. "You don't have a fever. Is something bothering you? Don't worry about Konohamaru, I told him he's being daft."

"Because I'd never do something like that," the other repeated Naruto's words from before.

"Exactly. See?" he looked at Konohamaru missing the glance Duck Butt and Bubblegum shared. "He'd never do anything so horrible to me. You should know better," he chided.

"But-"

"_Later,"_ he warned the younger boy he loved to death. "You coming Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Naruto grinned at the wordless answer and shouted his goodbye to Shino who merely nodded his head before guiding Duck Butt away, talking to him.

He crossed his arms and glared at their retreating backs before Bubblegum stood in his way.

"You're being horrible to Sasuke-kun," she accused him.

"He deserves it. And you're not innocent either!" Konohamaru snapped at her.

Sakura put her hands on her hips, glaring down at the younger boy. "Do you how long I've waited for this to happen? How long _he's_ waited for this?" she snapped. "You're ruining everything!"

Konohamaru actually wanted to hit her. "You're the worst of all of them! I can't believe you!"

Unable to hear anymore of her screeches, Konohamaru turned on his heel and stormed off, ignoring how she shouted after him and his team talking in his ear.

_He _was ruining everything? Konohamaru wanted to throttle them both (though the execution of such an idea was incredibly impossible). After everything Naruto had done for them and for the village they repaid him by doing funny business when he wasn't looking. Konohamaru had to prove it to his Chief and hopefully convince Naruto that there were better people for him.

Maybe that Hyuuga girl? No, she was going out with Kiba thanks (yet again) to Naruto.

The next chance he got, he was going to put a stop to Duck Butt hurting Naruto. That he swore!

* * *

A week. Or, specifically, five days but it might as well have been a whole week! Konohamaru growled in annoyance, stalking into town with Udon and Moegi at his side.

"Are we going to follow him?"

"They're arguing."

Konohamaru turned quickly to Moegi. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Moegi nodded her head. "Everyone in town is talking about it. They're saying it's over. Maybe Naruto-kun found out?" she guessed.

Konohamaru frowned in thought: had Naruto found out? But why hadn't he come running to Konohamaru telling him that he'd been right? Naruto was probably really sad. Konohamaru knew that his Chief had really fallen hard for the Duck Butt and had to be crushed.

With the Uchiha almost out of the way, Konohamaru knew it was time to look into getting Naruto somebody else but _who?_ He'd made a list of suitable people but quickly he crossed them off as incompatible. Naruto needed someone special. Someone who could handle all of his never-ending energy and constant drive to be better.

"What is _wrong_ with you?!"

Konohamaru jumped at the fury in his Chief's voice and found him, outside Ichiraku.

Duck Butt had a hateful glare on his face that made the three of them shiver. "I don't expect someone like you to understand," he hissed in reply.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto, stop it!" ordered Sakura.

"But I didn't start it!" roared Naruto, his eyes burning with anger and confusion.

Sakura sighed and massaged her temples. "Actually, you did. You're always so careless Naruto," she scolded him and the blonde blinked at her.

"How dare you!" shouted Konohamaru, involving himself without really thinking about it.

The three older shinobi turned to them (it seemed the population of the village did) and Konohamaru stormed over to protect his Chief with Udon and Moegi.

"Fantastic," snarled Duck Butt.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Naruto defended, stepping in front of the three of them.

"And it's _your_ fault anyway!" Konohamaru pointed accusingly at the dark haired ANBU who glared only at him. "How could you cheat on Naruto with one of his friends?!"

The villagers watching, gasped. Sasuke's eyes narrowed even further. And Sakura's mouth dropped open.

Naruto, caught off guard, suddenly shook his head. "That isn't what this is about Konohamaru. No matter what type of ass Sasuke is, he'd never do something like that to me, ok?" he tried. "But I've had enough of this," he made to leave, looking exhausted.

"But Naruto-"

Duck Butt reached out and caught Naruto by his arm. "What?" he actually looked stunned.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do you ever listen to me? I told you two weeks ago that they thought you were cheating on me but clearly something is wrong," he scowled up at his lover.

"You told him?" asked Moegi.

"Of course I did. I wasn't about to hide it," he tried to shake off the Uchiha's grip. "Let go Sasuke."

Duck Butt didn't. "When you said I wouldn't do something like that...you meant cheating on you?" he clarified.

Naruto arched a golden eyebrow. "Unless you're trying to tell me something?"

Sakura put her hand on Sasuke's tense shoulder. "I think there's been a huge misunderstanding here," she told them both and Duck Butt nodded, Naruto just looked uncertain by it all. "You three, why have you been following Sasuke-kun around recently?"

Udon huffed. "To prove he's cheating on the Chief, of course."

"And Naruto didn't believe you?"

"No, he kept saying Sasuke-san would never doing something so horrible no matter what Konohamaru-kun said," Moegi answered. "So we wanted to get evidence."

"Now I'm confused," Naruto interrupted. "What have I missed now? Is there...?" he eyed his two friends.

"Absolutely not," the Uchiha tugged Naruto forward and kissed the blonde so deeply Sakura covered Moegi's eyes (the boys were smart enough to cover their own). When they pulled apart, Duck Butt stated, "I would never cheat on you."

Naruto looked flushed. "I-I know that!" he was so embarrassed. "But why've you been an arse the last few days?"

Still pressing Naruto against him, Sasuke reached into his pocket and freed a simple silver ring with diamonds embedded in the precious metal. "For the record, this wasn't how I planned asking you to marry me," he drawled and Naruto's eyes widened. "Will you?"

"Wait, wait," Naruto was having trouble understanding. "You've treated me like shit because you wanted to marry me?"

Sasuke snorted. "No. I've been an arse because I thought you were so against the idea," he explained.

"Why the hell would I be against it? Oh, and yes by the way," Naruto laughed.

Konohamaru shouted before Duck Butt could put the ring on Naruto's finger. "But I saw you! You were picking a ring and I saw you on the sofa together!" he accused them.

"I was helping Sasuke-kun pick Naruto's ring," Sakura explained.

"But you were holding hands," Udon supplied and Konohamaru nodded.

"You were?" the blonde cocked an eyebrow in question.

Sakura shook her head at the mess everything had turned into. "Sasuke-kun was nervous after what you said when he thought you meant he'd never ask you to marry him. Remember, outside my house...?" she watched Naruto nod.

"So that's why you were upset?" Sasuke nodded. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I didn't realise...I'd love nothing more than to marry you, you idiot. You should have known better!"

Sasuke winced, properly chided by his smaller lover. "What made you think I was cheating on him?" he suddenly demanded of the three shinobi. "Do you have any idea what you could have done?" he hissed.

"You did it too," Naruto protected them. "You should have just talked to me. And listened when I told you about it!"

He closed his mouth.

Naruto turned to the three of them. "And you shouldn't have gone behind my back when I told you that I wasn't bothered by something like that."

"But we wanted to protect you!" Konohamaru called in his defence.

"I know you did and I love you for it but you should have trusted me," Naruto scolded them and they bowed their heads guiltily. "So, just to clear this up, Sasuke and Sakura aren't having an affair and now, apparently, I'm engaged, right?"

Sasuke kissed his blonde lightly this time. "Right."

Naruto massaged his temples. "Ok then. No more trying to prove Sasuke is cheating, ok?" he checked with the younger trio and they nodded.

Sakura rolled her misty eyes. "Only you two could get engaged like this. You're impossible!"

Naruto laughed out loud and Sasuke's lips curved very slightly making the young shinobi wide eyed that Duck Butt could actually look anything but angry. "Are you going to give me my ring or what?" he suddenly turned to Sasuke, an eyebrow arched.

"If there are no more interruptions..." he glared down at Konohamaru.

Konohamaru crossed his arms with a scowl on his face. "I still don't think you deserve Naruto," he said despite the annoyance in Duck Butt's eyes.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"He's mean to you, he always calls you names, he never leaves you alone and he expects you to drop everything for him," Konohamaru stated.

Naruto snickered to himself while Sakura covered her grin with her hand-Sasuke wanted to hit the brat. "While all of that is true..." he batted away his lover's betrayed stare, "I'm just as guilty. I'm loud and unpredictable, I call _him_ names just as often as he insults me, I don't want him to leave me alone and I expect him to drop everything for me, too," Naruto told them, squatting down in front of them.

"But he makes you sad," Udon argued.

"He also makes me annoyingly happy," Naruto countered easily.

"He tells you off all the time," Moegi pointed out.

Naruto nodded his agreement to that. "Can you imagine me listening to anyone else?" he asked her and, after a moment, she shook her head. "And most of the time he's only telling me off to look after me which is nice. No one used to before," he said quietly.

Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and squeezed, making Konohamaru look up when Naruto did.

"Ok fine," Konohamaru sighed, defeated. "But I still don't think he deserves you."

"Well, when you fall in love see if everyone approves and whether you care," the blonde scoffed, getting to his feet and winking at the three.

The very idea made him blush. He'd never fall in love! "Well?" he eyed the Uchiha who returned his stare. "Are you going to give him his ring Duck Butt or what?" he asked.

"What did you just call me?" the ANBU snarled.

"You know I never saw it before now," Sakura whispered to Naruto, staring at Sasuke's hair.

Naruto laughed, ignoring the dangerous glint in his lover's eyes. "I love it!" he congratulated the kids on their genius nickname before plucking the silver ring from Sasuke and slipping it onto his wedding finger. "This, is mine now teme," he wriggled his fingers to show it off. "Now you three, I'm going to teach you something very important. Run!"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**I hope whoever you are, if you're reading this, that you enjoyed my little one-shot. **

**Feel free to leave a review if it pleases you.**

**TTFN!**


End file.
